


306.7

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Library Sex, M/M, kind of footjob, kind of orgasm denial, public/semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: “Keito… We are in the library…” The blonde boy pointed out without actually pushing his boyfriend away.“Did you remember what I said Eichi?” Keito groaned, grabbing Eichi’s hand and pressing it against his crotch to show him how aroused he was. “You have to assume the consequences of your actions.” // IMPORTANT. read notes.





	306.7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> im sorry for the grammar mistakes and typo...it's a gift for my friend who always correct my fics actually....HHAHAHAHAH
> 
> i need to add something, because someone sent very harmful comments. 
> 
> established relationship here means that, they are dating for a while and are sexually active, this is why there is no anal fingering. bottom should be prepared if its their first time, or if they are taking some massive dick in their ass or if they had a long break with no sex. it can be added in the prelude, but it's not always required. the only mistake is that i should definitely had added a use of lube, for a better sliding.
> 
> trust me, i don't write anything without actually making researches, without asking people about their own experiences. don't assume things. :)

 Keito sighed heavily as Eichi sat next to him, smiling brightly. He tried to get absorbed in his book again to ignore his boyfriend, granted the blonde boy would tease him until he reaches his limit and stops everything he was doing to give him attention. Eichi pouted at how disinterested the other boy reacted to his presence. He sat motionless for long minutes when an idea suddenly came to his mind. He smirked as he moved his foot under the table so as to take off his shoe. Eichi quietly moved his foot toward Keito and slowly rubbed it against the green haired boy’s ankle. However, the boy sitting in front of him did not react to the blonde’s touch.

Feeling somewhat challenged, Eichi moved his foot up Keito’s leg as slowly as he could. With a sigh, the green haired boy looked up to his boyfriend, commenting his usual “incorrigible” as he tried to push the other boy away.  He realized he obviously underestimated how tenacious Eichi was when the blonde pressed his foot’s sole against his crotch, making him moan softly.  Keito shook his head to reorganize his thoughts and tried to keep his composure as much as possible. There was no way he would let Eichi win with such a babyish behaviour.

After a while trying to ignore his boyfriend’s outrageous advances, Keito closed his book violently, causing a loud noise that echoed throughout the library. He breathed out loudly before getting up and walked towards the book sections and put the book at its place.

“Keito, you’re no fun…” Eichi who had-of course- followed him, whispered into his ear. “I could feel your dick getting bigger under my foot…♪”

Of course the green haired boy’s cheeks turned into a bright red colour as his boyfriend commented on how aroused he was. He never understood how the boy could easily throw such embarassing comment that easily. After clearing his throat, he replied to him, completely ignoring the blonde’s comments. “It’s interesting, don’t you think?”

“Hm? What is interesting Keito?”

“Books could be classified by alphabetic order but some librarians came with the idea that libraries should arrange books according to their subjects. In Japan, we have our own classification called Nippon Decimal Classification which is based on an English International one called Dewey Decimal Classification. Isn’t it interesting?”

“I guess it is…?” Eichi stared at Keito for several seconds as he stared at the books that were placed on the shelf in front of him. “But, Keito, do you know what is even more amazing? The fact that you are so interested in such borings subjects. It never fails to entertain me fufufu…”

Ignoring the words of his boyfriend once again, the green haired boy replied. “If you could arrange the books to fit your liking, how would you do it?”

Surprised, Eichi looked all around him before staring at Keito, “Well… I think I would prob－” the boy was not able to finish his sentence as a pair of lips crashed on his.  His face flushed and his eyes widened at the sudden contact. He could not believe his eyes, Keito who was usually so distant with him had just kissed him by surprise, and in a public place! Eichi closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, normally he was the one to take the first step (so he could embarrass his boyfriend) but well, he would not complain.

Eichi chuckled after pulling away from the other boy. “You kissed me, fufu.”

“Yes, I did. Any objection?” Keito scowlded, pushing his glasses on his nose.

“Hmmm…♪” The blonde purred before glancing at his watch. “As much as I don’t want to do it, I think we should go back to the Student Council, we have work to do.” Just went the blonde boy started to walk away, a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

“Eichi, wait.”  Keito’s voice rose suddenly.

“Hm?”  The other boy tilted his head, obviously not understanding what was going on.

The green haired boy approached Eichi before gently pushing him against the shelf next to them. “Do you seriously think you can do that kind of things without assuming the consequences?” He did not give his boyfriend the time to reply and took Eichi’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him. Keito slowly licked the boy’s lips and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, kissing him even deeper than earlier.

“Eichi…” Keito whispered as he broke the kiss, out of breath. He used his weight to push the blonde boy against the book shelf between them and shoved his face in Eichi’s neck. He started nibbling, kissing and licking, leaving red kiss marks all over the lily-white skin.  At every bite, Keito could feel Eichi’s body vibrate with pleasure.

“Keito… We are in the library…” The blonde boy pointed out without actually pushing his boyfriend away. 

“Did you remember what I said Eichi?” Keito groaned, grabbing Eichi’s hand and pressing it against his crotch to show him how aroused he was. “You have to assume the consequences of your actions.”

“Put your legs around my waist.” Keito undid his belt and slightly lowered his pants and underwear, revealing his hardened dick.  

“Are you serious about doing it here…? It’s a public place…” Eichi realized how serious Keito was as the boy lifted his legs and lowered his clothes.  The blonde boy had to bit his lips so as to hold back his moan as Keito suddenly pushed his dick inside of him. He did not let Eichi time to adjust and immediately started to pound into him, making the shelf behind them shake each time Keito moved his hips. Eichi wrapped his arms around the other boy neck and burried his head into it in order to cancel his throaty groans as much as possible. After all, what would happen if they were too noisy and someone discovered them?

Feeling pleasure slowly building up in his lower stomach, Keito suddenly thrusted into Eichi, causing a book to fall on the ground.  The sound of the book crashing on the floor echoed throughout the library. Keito who was still burried in Eichi stopped moving, fully aware that they were not alone in the library and that the noise could have attracted someone in their direction.

“Please don’t stop….” Eichi murmured, gesturing at the other boy not to stop and keep going. He let out a small whine when Keito frowned and shook his head as a no. He took advantage of this moment to readjust the blonde boy in his arms. Eichi’s frustration intensified as he felt his boyfriend’s dick slightly moving inside of him but not enough to give him any pleasure.

While Keito was busy listening to eventual footsteps, an idea crossed Eichi’s mind.  He let go of the other boy’s neck and clumsily put his hand on the shelf behind him so he could prop himself up.  A soft groan of satisfaction escaped Eichi’s mouth as he squirmed and attempted to fuck himself on Keito.

“Why are you doing this…!” The green haired boy’s eyes widened.

“Because Keito…” Eichi whined, his shaking arms barely able to hold himself anymore. “You won’t let me cum… So I have to do it myself…?”

“How incorrigible…” Keito breathed adjusting his glasses on his nose one more time. “Do you seriously think you can make yourself come by doing such a thing? Let me do it.”  He grabbed the other boy’s arms and pulled them around him before starting moving his hips again. 

Eichi moved his hips up and down so he could meet Keito’s thrusts and force the boy’s dick even deeper inside of him. The sensation of the green haired boy’s dick hitting his prostate on the way in and out was overwhelming. He tried to articulate the words _“I’m close”_ but at this point his mouth was only able to produce breathy noises.

Feeling himself close from releasing, Keito increased his pace causing the other boy to bounce against the shelf. A few seconds later, Eichi suddenly bit his lips so hard to prevent himself from moaning loudly as he spilled thick strings of cum all over their clothed stomach.  And it did not took much time for Keito to reach his climax and released inside the boy, white liquid leaking from Eichi’s entrance as he pulled back.

 

“Keito… Is there any special classification for sex in that library code you told me about earlier…?” Eichi questioned, pulling up his pants.

“Huh? Yes, it’s 306.7.” Keito replied, “Why?”

“Oh… For nothing, fufu…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday stephhhhhh!!!!!!!! <3 i love you so so much i hope you liked it my dear friend, i rlly wanted to gift you a fic!!!! thanks for everything!!
> 
> note about the title, yes!!!! 306.7 is actually the classification for sexuality in dewey decimal classification!!


End file.
